Oh, no ¡Es otra tonta canción de Taylor Swift!
by Alexis Gray
Summary: Yui/Kyouko establecido. Yui está preocupada, Kyouko está actuando muy extraño últimamente, incluso demasiado para ser Kyouko. La razón, es tan absurda como el comportamiento de la rubia. ¿Cómo iba saber Yui que Kyouko tenía ese tipo de pasatiempos? ¿Sobrevivirá su relación a Taylor Swift? Intento de humor. Ligera mención de Sakurako/Himawari. Advertencias adentro.


_¡Hola, mis preciosos! Así que si leyeron la actualización de Miénteme, ya sabran que este es otro que les dejo para compensar que he sido horrible y los he dejado vestiditos y alborotados mucho tiempo._

 ** _Así que aunque el título suene medio ofensivo de hecho hice este shot porque me últimamente las canciones de Tayor Swift estan por todos lados y o puedo evitarlo, suenan en mi cabeza como un disco rayado y me encanta. Así que Taylor, si algún día lees esto, sigue haciendo lo que estas haciendo porque tus últimas canciones son un hit y me hacen querr tener a alguie que me haga sufrir para dedicarselas :v ...ahh y por favor presentame a Dianna Agron, el amor de mi vida. Okay, dejando de lado mis vanas ilusiones, vayamos al punto, Yuru Yuri no es mio y sus personajes tampoco._**

 ** _Advertencia: Ligeras menciones de situaciones sexuales. Yui/Kyouko establecido. Algo de Sakurako/Himawari. Es un Futurefic, es decir que tienen un par de años más que en el anime, son adolescentes de unos 17 años._**

 _Feliz año, que sean muy felices y que lo disfruten._

* * *

 **Oh, no es otra tonta canción de Taylor Swift.**

— ¿Estás bien? Has estado muy callada. —Observó Chinatsu mientras caminaba junto a Yui.

—Es…es Kyouko. —Contestó la chica sintiéndose algo incomoda por la situación.

—Oh. —Masculló Chinatsu ligeramente decepcionada bajando los hombros con tristeza.

—Sí.

El aire era tenso entre las dos chicas, Yui se sintió mal por no poder estar realmente presente en su salida del día de hoy y más al saber lo mucho que la estaba lastimando.

—Lo siento mucho. —Se disculpó Yui metiendo las manos en sus bermudas azules.

—No…no pasa nada. Después de todo Kyouko y tú… bueno, somos amigas y puedes hablar conmigo de cualquier cosa. Incluso si es de tu novia. —Dijo la de ojos verdes nerviosamente mientras detenía a Yui por el brazo. Le hizo un gesto para que se sentaran en un banco que estaba convenientemente cerca. —Así que, ¿Qué pasa con Kyouko-senpai?

—Está comportándose de una forma muy extraña. —Comenzó Yui rascándose la mejilla de forma pensativa. Ante la ceja levantada de Chinatsu decidió explicarse mejor. —Sé que ella siempre ha sido extraña, es solo que últimamente ha estado comportándose de forma _realmente_ extraña. Me preocupa.

Chinatsu sintió un dolor en el pecho, odiaba estar allí y que el amor de su vida le hablara de su novia y más cuando esta era la rubia irritante e idiota que la había acosado durante tres años. Yui se merecía algo mejor, pensó con envidia. Sin embargo, tenía que demostrarle a Yui justamente eso, tal vez algún día se diera cuenta de lo increíblemente compatibles que eran.

—Bueno, ¿qué ha hecho?

Yui pensó detenidamente como explicarlo. Había comenzado todo un mes y medio antes, ella llegó a su apartamento y en vez de encontrar a Kyouko recostada en el sofá con la cabeza hacia el suelo para ver el juego al revés se encontró con una Toshino Kyouko esperándola en un precioso vestido con una sonrisa traviesa marcada en sus labios. Yui estuvo a punto de dejar caer las múltiples bolsas con compras que cargaba al ver a la rubia. Estaba irresistible, con aquel vestido negro de encaje que se amoldaba perfectamente a su cuerpo y sus ojos enmarcados por un delineador negro, los labios pintados de un rojo intenso y el cabello recogido en una coleta que permitía que su mechón cayera sobre su rostro realzando su belleza.

— ¿Q-qué? Uhm… —Funami se sonrojó ligeramente cuando su voz salió demasiado aguda y chillona. Se aclaró la garganta sin poder salir del estupor mientras en su mente trataba de determinar si estaba olvidando alguna fecha especial.

—Me gusta dejarte sin palabras. —Concluyó Kyouko rompiendo con los inconsistentes balbuceos que provenían de la castaña. Sonrió divertida y se acercó a Funami quien no pudo hacer otra cosa distinta a cerrar la boca no queriendo avergonzarse incluso más. Estiró su mano ofreciéndosela a Yui. — ¿Vienes?

Yui no lo pensó ni dos veces, dejó caer las bolsas al suelo para tomar su mano. Subieron hasta la azotea en donde estaba preparada una increíble cena romántica. Yui se quedó sin aliento y sin palabras de nuevo. La azotea estaba tenuemente iluminada por varias velas dispuestas estratégicamente, en el centro había una mesa para dos con lo que se veía como un banquete y en la esquina había una cortina roja ocultando una parte de la terraza.

—Kyouko, ¿cómo…? No, ¿Por qué…? —Masculló Yui sin ser capaz de hilar correctamente las ideas. Kyouko se rio divertida antes de avanzar hasta la mesa y hacerle una seña coqueta con el dedo a Yui para que la imitara.

Yui trató lo mejor que pudo de salir de su aturdimiento y casi voló para correrle la silla a Kyouko quien asintió satisfecha. Yui se sentó enfrente de ella y se resignó de buena gana a formar parte de lo que fuera que Kyouko estuviera planeando. La cena transcurrió entre risas nerviosas, miradas intensas y un cierto encanto que se mantuvo toda la velada. Era como una especie de escena mágica y Yui no pudo hacer mucho más que disfrutar del repentino romanticismo de Toshino. No hubo comentarios pasados, atracones de comida, burlas o conversaciones de temas inapropiados. Kyouko se comportó como toda una dama y a pesar de que Yui seguía incrédula decidió disfrutarlo.

Estaban compartiendo el postre-sí, compartiendo- cuando Yui no fue capaz de retenerlo más tiempo.

— ¿Puedes decirme el porqué de todo esto? —Inquirió torpemente y ante la perfecta ceja de Kyouko levantándose de forma interrogante, Yui decidió intentarlo de nuevo. —Hoy me esperaba llegar y encontrarte durmiendo, dibujando o probablemente jugando videojuegos…no sé de donde salió todo esto. Me encanta, pero no es algo muy propio de ti.

La castaña se quedó callada impaciente por saber la respuesta y temerosa de haber herido los sentimientos de su novia. Kyouko se rio para sorpresa de Funami con una carcajada honesta pero breve. Luego de tomar un pequeño sorbo de su copa de champagne sonrió de forma misteriosa y se puso de pie. Yui se sintió confundida cuando la vio caminar dándole la espalda con dirección hacia la cortina roja pero toda su confusión quedo reducida a nada dos segundos después cuando Kyouko se giró un poco y la miró intensamente.

—El amor también es un juego, ¿quieres jugar? —Susurró antes de soltarse el vestido y que cayera fluidamente a sus pies dejándola apenas en un provocador conjunto de ropa interior.

Antes de que Yui pudiera reaccionar, Kyouko ya había entrado al espacio oculto por las cortinas rojas. Funami estuvo a punto de golpearse contra la mesa y llevarse por delante lo que quedaba de su cena romántica porque nunca en su vida corrió tan rápido como en ese instante. Abrió las cortinas bruscamente y vio a Kyouko recostada en el centro de un colchón doble que estaba en el suelo cubierto con pétalos de rosas.

Esa fue la mejor cita del mundo. La mejor.

* * *

Después de ese día toda su relación estaba en un crescendo interminable. Cada vez que llegaba al apartamento de sus tutorías con Sakurako la esperaba algo nuevo, desde cosas que jamás pensó que ocurrirían como llegar y ver a Kyouko encargándose de la comida para después terminar viendo una película o jugando algún videojuego juntas, a cosas divertidas como salidas al parque que terminaban con Kyouko tallando sus nombres en los árboles, sesiones de dibujo en donde la mangaka no solo trabajaba en sus doushinjis sino también pintaba retratos mega realistas de ella que la misma rubia se encargaba de enmarcar y colgar en el departamento, intensos besuqueos que empezaban de forma inocente y terminaban convertidos en sexo caliente y desesperado que se consumaba en cualquier sitio medianamente cómodo cuando no alcanzaban a llegar al dormitorio, hasta planes extraños como montar bicicleta en medio de su sala o incluso colarse a bodas.

Sí, el último fue bastante extraño y tenía que admitirlo, también muy divertido. Todo comenzó con aquella sonrisa de cachorrito y los ojos azules y grandes de la rubia mirándola con tanta ternura que hasta el gato de Shrek, se quedaba atrás. Así que terminó utilizando el esmoquin que Kyouko había ganado en el árcade para ella (a veces se preguntaba por qué no simplemente se dedicaba a ir al árcade en lugar de al centro comercial por ropa). Llegaron bastante temprano y entraron siguiendo de cerca a una adorable pareja, después de admirar el maravilloso lobby de aquella enorme y lujosa mansión victoriana de dos pisos, Kyouko la jaló de la mano y la llevó a lo que parecía un estudio alejándose de las demás personas.

— ¿Estás segura que esto esta bien? —Inquirió Yui dubitativa de pie en medio de la lujosa habitación.

Un enorme ventanal dejaba vislumbrar un precioso balcón con piso de mármol y múltiples esculturas de gárgolas y réplicas de dioses griegos por doquier. rodeado por varios rosales y pinos cortados con una precisión quirúrgica. Cortinas de terciopelo rojas enmarcaban el ventanal y hacían juego con la decoración temática de la habitación que te hacía retroceder en el tiempo con una cálida chimenea encendida mientras que un tocadiscos de vinilo amenizaba en el fondo con algún saxofonista famoso resonando. Había varios estantes repletos de libros, un sofá igual de rojo que las cortinas y dos sillones antiguos a juego, además de un escritorio de caoba con sus respectivas sillas, varios cuadros colgados en las paredes y una alfombra con detalles minuciosos bajo sus pies.

—Está bien, es mi tía favorita la que se casa después de todo. —Explicó Kyouko mirando distraídamente los nombres de los libros.

—Esta habitación es preciosa. —Masculló Yui encantada mirando por la ventana.

Kyouko no respondió en cambio caminó hasta posicionarse cerca de Yui y recostó su barbilla en el hombro de Yui disfrutando de la cercanía de la castaña. Yui se sonrojó y después de haber estado recibiendo día tras día detalles románticos de Kyouko diminutos y también complejos, decidió hacer su movimiento e igualar el marcador un poco.

— ¿Me concede esta pieza, Mademoiselle? —Pidió Yui fingiendo un acento francés después de girarse haciendo una inclinación exagerada que hizo sonreír a Kyouko.

—Oui, Monsieur. —Contestó Kyouko sonriendo infantilmente.

La mano de Yui se apropió de las caderas de Kyouko y la otra se entrelazo con la mano de la rubia mientras que la mangaka se apoyó en el hombro de Yui. Y bailaron. Primero de forma exagerada riéndose tontamente mientras se miraban. Fingieron ser dos miembros de la realeza y bromearon al respecto con falsos acentos franceses, sin embargo cuando la melodía alegre cambio a una más lenta el ritmo de su baile también cambio. De pronto los pasos rápidos, los giros exagerados y las inclinaciones de película desaparecieron conforme ambas empezaron a seguir la melodía, las miradas empezaron a hacerse más intensas y las sonrisas bromistas se convirtieron en una línea tímida siempre presente en sus rostros. Sus manos se acoplaron y terminaron bailando de un lado a otro casi abrazadas mientras daban pequeñas vueltas lentas en medio de la habitación. Kyouko la miró con una intensidad tan abrasadora que Yui no pudo hacer otra cosa que besarla dulcemente.

Una conversación demasiado cercana a la puerta las sacó de la burbuja en la que se habían metido y aunque Yui planeaba quedarse allí hasta que se fueran y pudieran seguir disfrutando del momento, Kyouko tenía otros planes. Se soltó con pesar pero le hizo una seña divertida a Yui antes de abrir el balcón silenciosamente y salir del estudio corriendo traviesamente. Yui suspiró aún abrumada por la intensidad de lo que había sentido al perderse en esos ojos lapislázuli pero se recuperó rápidamente y persiguió a Kyouko a través de las escaleras de aquel jardín que parecía sacado del mismísimo Olimpo. Tuvo que esforzarse por alcanzar a la rubia y se sintió admirada por la capacidad de correr en tacones de Kyouko. Al fin la encontró junto a unos caballos blancos sonriéndole emocionada.

—Ayúdame a subirme. —Le pidió Kyouko con una sonrisa infantil en el rostro mientras acariciaba distraídamente el hocico del caballo.

—No creo que sea una buena idea Kyouko, no sabemos de quien sean estos caballos ni para qué, podría ser peligroso y además, estas en vestido. —Contestó Yui con el ceño fruncido y sus manos en las rodillas mientras se recuperaba de la carrera. —Uno muy blanco y no muy apropiado para subirse en un caballo.

Cuando recuperó el aliento se irguió y Kyouko casi de inmediato se acercó a ella y puso sus brazos delicadamente sobre sus hombros.

—Por favor. —Insistió mordiéndose el labio mientras la miraba intensamente. —Seré buena, por favor.

Las mariposas en su estómago no la dejaron pensar tranquila y con un suspiro resignado cedió ante el capricho de su novia quien la besó brevemente como recompensa. Después de ayudarla a subir y tomarle una foto, Kyouko la convenció para subirse al otro, al final terminaron paseando en los equinos mientras admiraban la belleza del jardín.

— ¡Hey! Esos caballos son para los recién casados. —Resonó a lo lejos y ambas miraron hacia atrás justo a tiempo para ver al que parecía ser el cuidador de los caballos corriendo hacia ellas.

— ¡Te dije que esto no era buena idea! ¿Qué hacemos? —Gritó Yui nerviosamente mientras miraba a Kyouko aterrada.

— ¡No te dejes atrapar! —Contestó Kyouko con una sonrisa gigante en el rostro antes de golpear las espuelas del caballo haciéndolo resoplar y empezar a correr al instante.

Yui maldijo antes de imitar a la rubia y hacer que su caballo persiguiera al de su novia. Yui sentía el corazón latirle en el pecho y la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas. El viento le golpeaba el rostro y pese a la angustia de ser atrapada, se dio el tiempo para admirar a Kyouko quien reía intensamente, su cabello se movía fluidamente gracias al viento al igual que el vestido blanco que llevaba y le recordaba a los vestidos que solía usar Marilyn Monroe. Parecía salida de un cuento de hadas. Escuchó voces y gritos atrás suyo y supo que serían atrapadas a menos de que algo mágico ocurriera. Poco a poco los caballos empezaron a aminorar el paso, y la castaña a desesperarse. Sabía que eso iba a pasar, era poco probable que fueran caballos de carreras después de todo, pero aun así tenía la esperanza de poder escapar. De la nada Kyouko prácticamente frenó en seco antes de bajarse del caballo con algo de torpeza y al verla caer al suelo y no levantarse inmediatamente, Yui supo que algo andaba mal. No lo pensó dos veces, de inmediato frenó el caballo y se bajó con algo más de cautela pero sin perder tiempo.

— ¿Estás bien? —Inquirió mientras se acuclillaba al lado de Kyouko quien sostenía sus manos contra su tobillo con la cara compungida por el dolor.

—Creo que me lo torcí. —Masculló Kyouko entre dientes con los ojos cerrados con fuerza mientras algunas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

—Está bien, es la boda de tu tía…alguien va a ayudarnos. Podemos esperar aquí a que nos encuentren. —Trató Funami de tranquilizar a la rubia.

—Mierda. —Maldijo Kyouko mirando a Yui con algo de culpa. —En realidad no conozco a nadie aquí, solo vi por internet que el hijo del primer ministro se casaba. Por eso entramos con la pareja, para que creyeran que eramos sus hijas o algo.

Yui estuvo a punto de hiperventilar. ¿El hijo del primer ministro? Maldita sea, ¡Kyouko había enloquecido! Si las descubrían allí podrían acusarlas de terrorismo o alguna mierda loca como esa. Al ver que la niña en realidad sí que lo estaba pasando mal decidió ahorrarse el discurso para cuando estuvieran muy lejos de allí. Kyouko la miró con preocupación y Yui supo que tenían que salir de allí lo más pronto posible.

—Voy a levantarte. —Advirtió Yui antes de alzar a Kyouko al estilo nupcial.

Correr con alguien en brazos es una de las cosas más difíciles que alguien podía hacer, Yui lo supo con cada paso que daba. Apenas había recorrido unos diez metros cuando vio con alivio que estaba muy cerca del estacionamiento. Afortunadamente alcanzó a llegar allí antes de que el cuidador de caballos apareciera. Diez minutos después estaba a bordo del automóvil de una amable anciana que las había visto y que prácticamente las había arrastrado al coche al ver a Kyouko sufriendo por su tobillo. Yui se aferró a la mano de Kyouko quien le devolvió el apretón reconfortante. Eso había estado demasiado cerca.

* * *

No mucho tiempo después las cosas empezaron a cambiar. No supo cuando con exactitud pero cuando llegaba a casa ya no era recibida por una cariñosa Kyouko, a veces ni la determinada por estar muy concentrada dibujando o viendo la televisión. No le molestó tanto realmente, había estado acostumbrada por años al comportamiento excéntrico y vago de su novia, así que no le presto tanta atención y quiso a su vez hacer cosas lindas por la rubia para compensar todos los momentos románticos que le había regalado días atrás. Conforme pasaban los días las cosas se tornaban más difíciles, sin embargo.

Las peleas eran más constantes, al igual que los malentendidos y los caprichos de Kyouko. La rubia estaba haciéndole perder la paciencia con cada rabieta y ataque de celos. Un día en particular acababa de llegar de la casa de Sakurako cuando se encontró con una furiosa Kyouko esperándola sentada en el sofá con los brazos cruzados.

—Hey, lamento la hora. —Se excusó Yui quitándose los zapatos al ver a la rubia. —Sakurako se quedó dormida como cinco veces y nos demoramos más porque Himawari llegó de sorpresa con comida recién hecha.

—Claro. La pobre y estúpida Sakurako, esa es una terrible excusa. —Contestó la rubia amargada con el ceño fruncido. — ¿Por qué no me dices la verdad?

— ¿De qué estás hablando? —Inquirió la castaña confundida mientras se acercaba a la explosiva rubia.

—Dejaste tu teléfono. Adivina quien estuvo preguntando por ti. —La acusó la rubia poniéndose de pie bruscamente mientras empujaba el celular de Funami contra su regazo. Yui palideció. —Sí, tu estudiante estrella me preguntó porque no apareciste en su tutoría diaria.

—Kyouko puedo explicarlo. —Comenzó la castaña sintiéndose mal, no le gustaba mentirle a Kyouko pero quería sorprenderla y había usado eso como coartada.

— ¿Con quién estabas? ¿Estás engañándome, Funami? —La acusó Kyouko furiosa empujándola ligeramente.

— ¡Por todos los dioses! ¿Estás hablando en serio? ¿Crees que sería capaz de hacerte eso? ¿De hacernos eso? —Replicó Yui sintiéndose herida por la desconfianza de su novia.

— ¡No lo sé! ¿Por qué me mentías entonces? Estas distante y ocultándome cosas últimamente, ¿qué se supone que debía pensar? —Retrucó Kyouko clavando sus ojos azules en las pupilas cafés de la castaña.

— ¡Cualquier cosa! Pero tú solo piensas mal de mí, quería sorprenderte pero últimamente solo sacas todo de quicio, enloqueces por cada contacto que tengo con cualquier persona. ¡Incluso atacaste a la enfermera de la escuela!

— ¡Te estaba tocando inapropiadamente! ¡Y justo en frente mío! —Se defendió Kyouko alterada retrocediendo ligeramente.

— ¡Estaba desinfectando mi rodilla después de que me caí en clase de educación física! —Exclamó Yui sintiéndose cada vez más molesta. —No sé qué está pasando contigo, hace un mes eras perfecta y ahora no podemos dejar de discutir por cualquier idiotez. Estoy cansándome de esto.

— ¡Pues lárgate entonces! —Gritó Kyouko perdiendo la paciencia y lanzando el celular de Funami contra su dueña.

Yui lo esquivó por poco y vio su amado iPhone chocar estrepitosamente contra la pared y caer contra el suelo con la pantalla destrozada. Volvió la vista ante una molesta Kyouko que se le arrojó encima haciéndola golpearse contra la pared.

—Vete entonces. —Masculló dolida la rubia mirando a Yui fijamente. —Vete si me odias tanto.

—Eres una idiota. —Fue la respuesta de Funami antes de besar a Kyouko con rabia.

La rubia correspondió tan pronto los labios de Yui se apoderaron de los suyos. Se aferró a la cabeza de la castaña mientras Yui la sujetaba de las piernas, alzándola. Sus piernas rodearon las caderas de la castaña quien deslizó una de sus manos por debajo de la falda de la rubia quien no pudo hacer otra cosa sino jadear en la boca de Funami.

Ese día tuvieron su primera gran pelea. Pero no fue tan malo, también descubrieron lo divertido que podía ser reconciliarse.

* * *

—Espera un segundo…—La interrumpió la de cabello rosado luciendo ligeramente incomoda pese a que Yui se había autocensurado bastante en su relato. —Creí que estabas contándome de tu situación con Kyouko, eso parece más bien a una representación de Blank Space.

— ¿Blank Space? —Masculló Funami desconcertada. Chinatsu giró los ojos.

— ¿La canción de Taylor Swift? —Insistió la de ojos verdes. Yui seguía igual de perdida. —Ya sabes, esa canción que salió como en el 2014 pero ahora suena cada cinco minutos.

—Bueno, Kyouko siempre ha tenido un gusto musical variado, supongo que puede gustarle Taylor Swift, pero ¿qué tiene que ver con nuestra situación?

—No has visto el video, ¿verdad?

Yui negó. Chinatsu sacó su teléfono ansiando en lo más profundo de su ser que Yui tuviera un auto. Si Kyouko estaba tan loca como para imitar a Taylor Swift, el corazón de Yui iba a ser suyo más pronto de lo que se esperaba.

—Oh, no. —Murmuró la castaña aturdida al ver las semejanzas entre lo que había vivido y el video. —Incluso Ayano se acercó a mí hace dos semanas a decirme que Kyouko estaba loca, en ese momento me extrañé y lo ignoré…pero ahora con la letra y el video todo tiene sentido. Debo irme.

—Pero espera Yui-senpai, yo…

—Lo siento Chinatsu, no tengo tiempo para esto tengo que hablar con Kyouko. —La interrumpió Yui antes de correr a su apartamento como alma que persigue el jefe del último nivel de Namori Quest.

Chinatsu no pudo moverse, se quedó allí con una sonrisa estúpida en su rostro. Todo estaba funcionando de maravilla, Yui la había llamado por su nombre…sin honoríficos. Cuando reaccionó corrió a casa de Akari, tenían una boda que planear.

* * *

Yui llegó a casa quince minutos después, abrió la puerta respirando por dificultad por la carrera y estuvo a punto de desmayarse cuando vio sus cuadros. Todos los retratos que Kyouko había dibujado estaban malformados, en unos tenía bigotes y cejas espesas, en otros parecía un zombie…definitivamente todas sus dudas acababan de ser resueltas, Kyouko definitivamente estaba recreando el videoclip. Tenía que pensar cuidadosamente, por un lado podían saltarse la demás parte y volver a la normalidad…o al menos intentarlo, pero también estaba el hecho de que la rubia se había esforzado demasiado para hacerlo todo muy parecido al video y a pesar de lo raro de la situación, era su novia después de todo y amaba a Kyouko con cada una de sus rarezas, además lo peor ya había pasado y dado que no tenía ningún automóvil, quedaba poco que la rubia pudiera destruir, ya estaba casi hecho.

Estaba decidido, iba a seguirle la corriente.

* * *

Las cosas no estaban saliendo tal cual lo había planeado. Kyouko estaba actuando distante, a veces la miraba cuando la rubia no se daba cuenta y la descubría perdida en sus pensamientos o haciendo esa cara larga de niña castigada que ponía cada vez que las cosas se tornaban difíciles. Se sentía bastante preocupada. La campana sonó sacándola de sus pensamientos, y empacó sus pertenencias lentamente al ver a Kyouko de reojo quien no parecía notar que la última clase se había acabado.

— ¿Kyouko?

—Tenemos que hablar.

Yui sintió un nudo en la garganta, tenía un mal presentimiento. Dejó su mochila encima de la mesa y se acercó a su novia.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Esto no está funcionando. Creo…creo que deberíamos terminar. —Masculló finalmente la rubia sin atreverse a mirar a Yui.

Fue como si le hubieran disparado. O al menos Funami pensó que así debía doler una herida de bala. Parpadeó lentamente sintiendo las lágrimas arremolinarse en sus ojos. No supo que decir por unos minutos y justo cuando estaba a punto de quebrarse, recordó la situación que estaban viviendo los últimos días. Eso es, no era una ruptura…era Kyouko siguiendo con su idea del video. Esta debía ser la parte donde Taylor y el chico del video se separaban. Claro que en el video él huía desesperado pero dado que Kyouko no había logrado espantarla quizás había decidido tomar las cosas por su propia mano. Respiró profundo y convencida de que no había otra explicación decidió armar la mejor sonrisa que pudo fingir, aún se sentía algo adolorida. Si no se hubiera dado cuenta de todo Kyouko le habría hecho mucho daño.

—Tienes razón, nosotras no estamos funcionando muy bien. Creo que nos iría mejor solo como amigas. —Musitó Yui con falsa alegría.

— ¿En serio? —Murmuró Kyouko mirándola por primera vez. Yui sintió un vacío en el estómago, Toshino parecía desolada.

Trató de convencerse de que era pura actuación, ¡y que actuación! Pero no podía evitar sentirse mal, algo se sentía simplemente muy real. Kyouko parecía destrozada y ella tenía esa sensación incomoda de que no era una simple actuación.

—Claro. Te quiero, simplemente creo que es mejor que lo dejemos en una amistad. —contestó Yui dibujando una sonrisa falsa. —Entonces creo que debo irme, tengo otra tutoría y ya sabes lo hambrienta que se pone Sakurako cuando la haces esperar. Así que cuídate y nos vemos por ahí.

Palmeó el hombro de Kyouko con naturalidad antes de tomar su mochila y salir del salón con aparente calma. Apenas llegó a los baños se desmoronó finalmente, sintió las lágrimas caerle furiosamente por sus mejillas y se encerró en un cubículo mientras sollozaba amargamente. Tal vez no era una autentica ruptura, pero por alguna razón dolía como si fuera una.

* * *

—Por todos los cielos, Funami. ¿Puedes dejar de lamentarte e ir a por ella? —Se quejó Sakurako de mal humor mientras devoraba el almuerzo de la castaña sentada en frente de ella. —Me caes bien, pero no puedo soportar tus lloriqueos más tiempo. Dile que la amas.

—Ella lo sabe. —Se quejó Yui mirando amargada a Kyouko interactuar con Ayano en la distancia.

Había pasado una semana. Una. Y Yui sentía que iba a morir de amor. Kyouko no le había vuelto a dirigir la palabra desde entonces y cada pequeña interacción había sido dolorosamente incomoda. Había estado esperando ansiosamente a que Kyouko se le acercara y le revelara que todo había sido una recreación de aquel maldito video, pero Kyouko parecía cada vez más distante y herida cuando tenían que interactuar.

— ¿En serio? Lo único que sabe es que saliste corriendo ante el primer problema, ella quiso terminar contigo y tú no solo parecías encantada con la idea sino que también le hiciste pensar que era lo que más querías. —Comentó Sakurako con la boca llena. —Eso suena como una razón bastante buena para alejarse.

—Pero el video…

—Ignora el maldito video, la quieres y ella te quiere… ¿por qué se complican la vida en lugar de hacer algo respecto a sus sentimientos? —Replicó Sakurako frustrada golpeando ligeramente la mesa con sus palillos.

Yui lo pensó por un instante y aunque no era algo muy común, Sakurako tenía razón. Asintió enérgicamente y se levantó con decisión de la mesa. Caminó un par de pasos con dirección a Kyouko pero a último minuto se devolvió.

—Eso fue bastante sabio, deberías seguir tu propio consejo por una vez. —Dijo Yui sonriendo ligeramente mientras hacia un gesto hacía Himawari que acababa de entrar al comedor estudiantil. Sakurako siguió el gesto y se sonrojó al ver a Himawari sonreírle cuando sus miradas se cruzaron. —Ella también te ama, así que actúa de una buena vez antes de que sea tarde.

Salió dejando a una avergonzada Sakurako atrás al ver que Kyouko estaba yéndose de la cafetería. Corrió esquivando algunas estudiantes que se interpusieron en su camino, por fin divisó a la rubia entrando en la sala del consejo estudiantil. Se detuvo por un segundo algo cohibida, pero luego reanudó la carrera, después de todo Ayano seguía en el comedor y necesitaba hacer esto.

—Kyouko necesito hablar…—Comenzó Yui abriendo la puerta de improviso. Lo que no se esperaba era encontrar a Kyouko hecha un desastre sentada en la silla de Ayano mientras sollozaba recostada contra el escritorio. —…contigo.

— ¿Qué h-haces aquí? —Balbuceó la rubia sorprendida limpiándose las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas mientras se ponía de pie.

— ¿Estás bien? —Musitó Yui ignorando la pregunta de la otaku y acercándose hasta invadir el espacio personal de su ex novia.

—Y-yo…solo…

—Ven aquí. —Susurró Yui antes de abrazar a la rubia con fuerza pero sin perder la delicadeza.

La sostuvo en sus brazos hasta que Kyouko se relajó lo suficiente como para dejarse consolar. Se aferró a Funami y escondió la cabeza contra su cuello disfrutando del olor y el calor de Yui. La extrañaba demasiado. Casi se fundió contra ella en aquel intenso abrazo. Poco a poco se calmó y a pesar de que Yui se sentía en casa por primera vez en siete días se separó un poco de la rubia.

—Odio verte llorar. —Admitió en voz baja la castaña sin mirar a Kyouko. — ¿Estás mejor?

—Sí. Todo está perfecto. Ya puedes irte, amiga. —Contestó la otaku fallando miserablemente en aparentar entereza.

—Kyouko…—Susurró Yui sin saber cómo comenzar.

—No digas mi nombre de esa forma. —Exigió Kyouko alejándose de Funami sintiéndose frustrada por ser incapaz de fingir normalidad. —Creo que es mejor que te vayas.

— ¿Qué no diga tu nombre de esa forma? ¿Cómo quieres que te llame entonces? —Se rompió Yui mirando herida a Kyouko. —Estoy cansada de hacer lo que tú quieras, ¿acaso yo no tengo sentimientos? Querías hacer de nuestra maldita vida un video musical y cuando me di cuenta en lugar de reprocharte que me consideraras un nombre más en un espacio en blanco, te seguí la corriente, y fue divertido, me gustó al comienzo…aunque eso era exactamente lo que querías. Y cuando todo fue de mal en peor y enloqueciste e hiciste de nuestra relación un infierno, traté de solucionar todo aun cuando ignoraba que lo hacías a propósito. Y apenas lo supe te seguí el juego, te permití dejarme… ¿qué tal si no lo hubiera notado? Estaría destrozada creyendo que todo se terminó. ¿Cuándo voy a tener voz y voto?

—E-espera…espera un segundo. —Masculló Kyouko aturdida. — ¿L-lo sabías?

— ¿Qué? —Bufó Yui molesta. — ¿Qué si sabía de tu loca obsesión con Taylor Swift? No, pero tuve algo de ayuda descubriéndolo. ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan insensible?

— ¿Yo? —Sollozó Kyouko tratando de disimular el temblor de su voz. — ¿Insensible? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo me di cuenta de que no podía ser la mujer sofisticada, romántica y elegante que tanto deseabas? ¿Cuándo mi verdadera personalidad salió a flote y casi hunde nuestra relación con peleas? ¿Cuándo me dijiste que era perfecta para ti? Pues solo era perfecta cuando fingía ser alguien más. Así que decidí dejarte ir… me destrozó pero jamás seré esa chica, Yui. No puedo renunciar a ser yo misma ni si quiera por ti.

—Kyouko…—Susurró Yui conmovida por el arrebato. —Lo siento si te hice sentir que no eras lo que quería. Admito que me gustó verte de esa forma, pero jamás te pediría que cambiaras por mí. Y aunque me gustó ver otra faceta de ti, extrañaba a la chica perezosa, caprichosa y torpe de la que me enamoré, maldición incluso cuando te comportabas como una loca psicópata me encantabas. Y cada cosa de ti me gusta, Kyouko. Aquello lo dije estando molesta y solo lo dije porque las mentiras son lo único que puedes decir estando enojado, no puedes disculparte por las verdades.

—Siento haber enloquecido con todo esto de Taylor. —Se excusó Kyouko arrepentida. —Te amo, Yui.

Yui sonrió y abrazó suavemente a Kyouko, acarició su rostro con suavidad ubicando un mechón desordenado de cabello rubio detrás de su oreja. Kyouko le regaló una sonrisa torcida antes de besarla suavemente.

—En serio lo siento. —Murmuró Kyouko. —Aunque "puedo mostrarte cosas increíbles".

—Creo que tenemos que hablar seriamente de esta obsesión. —Contestó Yui besando la mandíbula de la rubia.

— ¿En serio? —Gimió Kyouko haciendo hacía atrás la cabeza para darle más acceso a Yui. —Porque últimamente no he podido sacarme "Wildest Dream" de la cabeza.

—Cielos. —Murmuró Yui mordiendo ligeramente el cuello de Toshino. — ¿Podríamos hacer antes "Cliffs Edge"? No me la saco de la cabeza.

—Estoy bastante segura de que esa no es de Taylor. —Se rio Kyouko entre besos mientras Yui deslizaba ligeramente las uñas por su espalda debajo del uniforme.

—Hayley Kiyoko. —Contestó Yui distraída por las manos de Kyouko haciendo de las suyas mientras acariciaba sus piernas. —Aunque estoy abierta a sugerencias.

—Lo tendré en cuenta.

Esperaba que Ayano se tomara su tiempo, porque si no probablemente quedaría traumatizada al entrar en su oficina. De ahora en adelante quizás los éxitos de Taylor Swift no serían los únicos que recrearían, de eso estaba segura.

* * *

 _Ta-ran.Sí, lo sé no muy usual pero les juró que no podía quitarme esa canción de la cabeza y no sé de repente esto surgió, así nada más. Espero que les haya gustado, ya saben que cualquier crítica, opinión y demás es bien recibida, solo dejen un review._

 _Si se les ocurre alguna sugerencia sobre algo que les gustaría leer, déjenmelo saber. Bueno, eso es todo. Y les recomiendo Blank Space, es desgraciadamente pegajosa._

 _Un abrazo._

 _Enteramente suya,_

 _Alexis Gray._


End file.
